Armodullahan
Glance Data on Armodullahan Name: Armodullahan Title: The Headless WarMachine KriegsMaiden Scientific Name: Armorus Spectrali Sub-Species: Armor-type Construct/Corporeal Undead Enhancements: Heavy Armor, Hidden Arsenal, all else varies Weaknesses: Requires a 'pilot' with serious balls Abilities: Super-Mimican enhanced version f EVERY Technique, weapon, or spell the pilot uses. Family: UndeadBranch Element: Energy/Soul/Science Homeworld: Earth Flavor text Description: The Armodullahan. One of the more familliar corporeal undead, and certainly the least feared. They're essentially robots designed by necrourgists for use in combat, built using mainly nromal mechanics, but with a distinctly disturbing, albeit useful oddity. Each Armodullahan uses at least some tiny fragment of a corpse, linking the soul of the dead to the machine, granting it a unique and powerful power source. With this, many Armodullahans are granted highly varried apeparances, based upon both materials used, and the soul linked to the machine. The most famous, Aschendale, used parts of Ganymeade exclusively, a tiny piece built from the still-living dragoness' lost limbs during the Battle of Ragnarok New York. while her design is distinctly feminine and sexual, many others seem to vary almost as much, with a few resembling even male or hermaphrodite designs. The only thing 'standard' is that some part of their body will remove itself, leaving room for the pilot to take control of these intelligent puppets. as the name and title suggest, this is usually the head, though other bodyparts are replaced instead, such as Ashendale replacing her upper chest, letting her pilot rest between her rather impressive breasts. Combat: While their apperances varry, as do their combat styles. but this is less from design, more from the pilots. Armodullahan are, essentially, gigantic battle puppets. They'll immitate every single actio of their pilot with an enhanced mirror move. Every weapon, technique, spell, even simple body mobements like breathign and taunts will be mimicked. In terms of attacks, spells, and weapons, this is usually enhanced in some way, such as granting an edge in size for weapons, or amplification for spells, or simply hving the greater weight and strength of the armodullahan behind the attacks. Really, the omly 'limitation' is what the wearer is either already capable of, or capable of thinking about, since their hidden weapons also respond to mental and vocal commands, alongside the body cmmands that affect their movement. Romantics: Aside from Armodullahans built with working bodyparts, there's really nothing to say about their 'sexual skills and preferences' in this case... Society: Armodullahan, being Constructs, have no true 'society'. Those built with somethign resembling a personality tend to be rather friendly with a worthwhile pilot, whilst the unskilled and/or outright rude ones would wind up dismissed. Additional Information: As Armodullahan are only outdone by Phunbaba in variance, it's best to look at each one on a case-by-case basis for Enhancements, abilities, and appearance. Armodullahan Template Name: Weaponry: Enhancements: Appearance: Example Armodullahan Name: Aschendale Weaponry: Chainsaw-Battle Axe, dual Dillon mini-guns, rocket launchers, jump-boosters, micromissile launchers, 'bottle rocket' cannons, 'Shadow Flare' Laser Enhancements: X150 Strength, X50 Speed, Ultradense Adamantite armor, Light-sink'True Black' scales Appearance: Scales of the purest black, Aschendale is often impossible to see, were it not for thin red, blue, white, and purple lines that run between her scales, giving her a faint glow of a monster. She resembles an extremely busty dragoness without wings, thick lashign tail, powerfully built legs and feet, thick, muscular arms, ad breasts easilly thrice the size of a normal man's head. She's built not from steel, but from the 'Biometal' known as 'Mythril Silver', all scraped up from the aftermath of the Ragarok New York battle. forged mainly from fallen chunks of Ganymeade, the ship powers the Armodullahan remotely, granting her life and acting as her mind when JJ Malcolm isn't in control. She's capable of perfectly immitting his ice-based powers, along with greatly weakened versions of Ganymeade's own weaponry. Category:Kodex